hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy Kita
Komugi you are my friend. I won't let you die without a smile on your face Mercy Kita (慈悲 北) is the younger sister of Aji Kita and a friend of Gon, Kurapika and Leorio, as well as the beloved Killua. She is currently the Victim Hunter. Victim Hunter is a hunter who searches for victims of accidents, murders, diseases, etc. and tries to help them and their family. If Victim Hunter is currently dealing with the case of murder, investigates the corpse, searches for the perpetrator and kills him at the same time, at the same place and at the same way. Appearance Mercy is a young, short girl with a slight body build. He has blue hair, usually with a bandana and blue eyes. The girl also changes her outfit from time to time. Once it is a yellow airy dress, and once it is a top with shorts. Mercy is also going through puberty. At first, her chest went unnoticed by the choice of outfit, but over time the teen's breasts were 'revealed' even by a better selection of clothes.Mercy likes to dress up as boys. As a child, she had longer hair and dressed in a variety of school uniforms. One day a girl teased and harassed her and cut her hair, which meant that Mercy had short hair for some time (during a trip with Killua and Gon). In arch: Greed Island Mercy began to gradually change her style of clothing from loose births to comfortable and girlish. Her hair style was often changed just like the length of her hair. The white clan symbol is on the left shoulder blade. Her look is gentler, and her father thinks Mercy can be prettier than Aji. Personality She is a shy, kind and honest girl, and she turned out to be quite a restless, but at the same time pessimistic personality, whenever she was unlucky or rather had a bad day, she is a confident and very hard-working girl who is able to move people's hearts. She is called Mercy North because of her name and Magic Book's first skill. She is really a smart, kind and caring person. In addition to interest in research of the human mind and books, he also enjoys swimming, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are orange, yellow and blue. Mercy shows great talent not only in combat, but also in playing video games and drawing. Her friends often called her cool, strong and beautiful. She is a member of the Kita family. Mercy is characterized by her love of reading, so she and Kurapika quickly became friends thanks to a shared passion. Despite her tremendous power, she did not believe in herself and was afraid to fight. It was only meeting Killua and the others that gave her the strength she needed. Over time, she becomes more and more brave, confident and tries to be helpful wherever she can. She is intelligent and very honest, does not hide with her emotions and easily succumbs to other people. Mercy is very polite and composed, she always gives a polite bow as a greeting and thanks. After meeting Bisky, she began to feel like big sister Gon and became more responsible, often rebuking boys for rude or unreasonable behavior. During the fight and encounters with Hen'i ari becomes serious and treats her enemies with even more caution than usual (and this was even higher than Killua). For her associates she is able to sacrifice her life, this can be seen when she saves Aji from drowning in the lake. Mercy is also very determined to protect her companions. She is no problem with getting up to fight, taking injuries and falling into danger because of friends and family. She is also very intelligent and has a very good strategist. History Mercy grew up in the Kita family. Because her father Gōsuto Kita was the last founder of the Kita Family. Earlier she joined the Council of her family, in which she acted as the 'eliminator' of family enemies. She always had a good relationship with her cousin. But even he must start training early. For training reasons, her sister doesn't have enough time with her. In her youth, she often had problems contacting other children because she was more mature than others. So she spent a lot of time with Aji (when she wasn't training). Mercy and her family used to go to the Republic of East Gorteau, where she met Komugi. Both girls became friends, which made young Kita visit her more and more often. Komugi taught her how to play gungi, and Mercy helped her with most of the housework she couldn't do. Mercy, knowing that there was no way to stop her death, made her a promised in which she promised that if Komugi would die-she will die with a smile. Or she goes to the desert, where one day she meets an injured cat called 'Panther'. She provided and cured the cat / panther. That's why she trained very hard and fast and learned Nen perfectly. Gratefully, the Panther taught her how to use her own characteristic form of the Magic Book. There was a great friendship between them. But soon the Panther disappeared. Mercy swore she would find Pantere, but she needed a hunter's license for it, so she arrived at the Hunter's Exam. Skills Mercy has defensive and supportive miracles granted by the Magic Book. She was noted to have more defensive than her age. Traveling with Gon and Killua also showed her unconventional ways of using her defensive, making her a more useful ally in battle. It has five defensive: minor healing, protection, silence, holy light and purification. Mercy can cast twelve defensive a day . = Weapons / Items * Endless Writing: Her ability, 'Magic Book', makes the items on her book pages embody. It has been shown that she is able to use previously saved notes as a way to recall her items, which can be especially convenient if one of her hands is unable to act. The pages in the book don't end. Mercy says she doesn't know what a miracle it is. Quotes * (To Gon) 'I don't want to deny who I was. Because even my failures are part of who I am today ' * (To Gon and Killua)'No, the bad thing I did was not kill. It's because I lost my faith in my friend and trainer.' * (To Killua) 'I am older than you! But you don't mind it ?!Jeśli tak, Aji-nee mnie zabije ... * (To Killua) 'I am a scientist, I have to act according to my own theory. I can't let my emotions disturb me. But you can't forget everything ... because I know you longer than we lived. This is reality. This is the world. This is ... my perspective' * „ Books, books, books! This is paradise!!! * (To Leorio and Killua) 'Looks like you're both perverts' * (To Biscuit) 'My feelings are too loud for words and too shy for the world. I'm just quiet. But that doesn't mean I'm blind.' * (Do siebie) 'I'm not afraid. I just don't speak much and nobody wants to listen to me. That's why I don't like words'. * (Do Kurapika) 'I have had three duties since I was a child, I stick to them today. First, kill the enemy before he does it. Second, train your time, accumulate your energy even while talking to a friend. Third, and most important, remember that being an assassin does not mean that you have to eat others, on the contrary, you have to give them luck. My father told me when I was two years old, he never repeated it to me. ' * 'A little humbleness!' * (Do Kite) 'I'm afraid of my death, but it's not my fault that someone's death is boring.' * (To Palm) 'I am inconsistent; irritable and unbearable.I can't listenand I talk all the time; as if only I existedand the world was ruled by Satan. Despite protecting you ... No. You are protecting me with your presence. You are my friend, not some Chimera Ant. Trivia * According to Mercy, the perfect type is an assertive man * Mercy's favorite food is yogurt. * Mercy and Leorio had a sake drinking contest that she lost after an incredible amount of sake drinking. * When she is drunk, she tries to show Killua deeper feelings and is more sensitive to him. * Mercy often changes her appearance. * Her hair can be long at one moment and short at another. * Her first song (before becoming a hunter) is 'Heart no Shuchou' in the original performance of Chico with HoneyWorks. Her second song (after becoming a hunter) is 'Pride Kakumei' also in the original performance of Chico with HoneyWorks. * Mercy started drinking alcohol at the age of eight.She gets drunk easily. * She is inspired by Levy and Wendy from Fairy Tail. Her power surpasses the power of the Priestess of the 'Goblin Slayer' Category:Female Category:Hunter Category:Hidden categories Category:Book Category:Main Character Category:Transmuter Category:Manipulators Category:Nen User Category:Nen Genius Category:Assassin Category:Conjurer Category:Kita